Oops
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Emily tells Hotch that she's pregnant and ask him to keep it a secret until they tell Jack that night. Is Hotch able to keep it a secret? Done for the song title prompt Oops I Did It Again!


A/N: Alright this will be a one shot in response to a Song Title Prompt Challenge. And I was dared to do this Song Title Prompt by LacytheDemonicDuck. *Glares at Lacy!!! You just like making me make Emily make a fool of herself!!! Haha well this time it will be Aaron who makes a fool of himself!!!* LOL… You know I love ya Lacy!!! LMAO!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. *Phoenix glares at the men in black with weapons* There I said it are you happy now?

Song Title Prompt: Oops I did it Again by Britney Spears

Hotch stared at Emily in shock and happiness. She just gave him the best news ever. They have been together for a little over a year and had just finally told the team about them being a couple a couple weeks ago.

"Em, are you sure?" Hotch asked.

Emily looked at Hotch with a soft smile playing on her lips. "Yes, Aaron I'm very sure. That is why I went to the Doctor's this morning."

Hotch got up from his seat behind his desk and walked around to his girlfriend. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Once he pulled away from the kiss they were both breathing hard.

"Does that mean you're happy?" Emily asked a little nervously.

Hotch chuckled and grinned. "That means I'm ecstatic Sweetheart. How far along are you?"

Emily bit her lip and looked up at Hotch. "Well I didn't notice that I was pregnant because I've been having my woman thing each month. Well kind of having it but yesterday when I put on my bra I noticed how sensitive my breast were so I called and made the appointment with my Doctor. According to the Ultra Sound I'm fourteen weeks pregnant."

Hotch's mouth dropped open at that. "Is the baby okay? Are you alright? Should you even be having your period with being pregnant?"

Emily chuckled and said "Honey calm down. The babies are alright and so am I. Dr. Whitaker said that some women will have a slight period the first couple months of their pregnancy. And if you remember correctly those months I had it I didn't have it for very long and barely at all. I have a picture of the Ultra Sound for you. But we need to have a talk."

Hotch looked at Emily with a raised eyebrow. "I thought we were having a talk Emily."

Emily huffed and shook her head. "Well honey we are but for right now I want to keep our pregnancy a secret. At least until we tell Jack and Jessica."

Hotch smiled and nodded. "I can agree to that Sweetheart. By the way sometime tonight we need to have a talk. I want you to move in with Jack and I permanently and not just have your stuff there. I know that you're basically living with us now but I think you should move everything in and not keep your apartment. I love you Emily and Jack and I both want you with us all the time."

Emily's eyes widened but a smile graced her lips. "I would love to do that Aaron. I really would and if you're sure then maybe we could look for a house for you, Jack, the new baby and I."

Hotch grinned and said "I would love that. We need to look for a house with a backyard."

Emily nodded and said "That we do. Alright I need to get back to my desk so I can get some work done. I love you honey and I will see you in a couple hours when we do the briefing. Now remember don't tell any of the team just yet."

Hotch bent his head down and kissed Emily one more time. "Okay Sweetheart I won't say anything."

Emily nodded before opening up Hotch's office door and walking out. Hotch went around his desk and sat back down in his office chair. He couldn't keep the grin off of his face. He was really excited about becoming a father again. He looked up when there was a knock on the door and motioned for Dave to come in when he saw him standing there.

Dave walked in and shut Hotch's office door and then walked over and stood in front of his desk. "So what has you grinning like you just won the lottery Aaron?"

Hotch didn't sensor his words as he grinned up at Dave. "I just found out some great news. Emily's pregnant!!!"

Dave's eyes widened and that's when Hotch realized what he just said and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Emily's pregnant? How far along? Are her and the baby okay?" Dave fired the questions out.

Neither of them were paying attention and they missed hearing Hotch's office door open as Dave was firing off the questions.

"AARON YOU TOLD DAVE?!?!?!" Emily growled.

Hotch's head snapped up and his face visably paled. Dave looked back from Emily to Aaron with shock written all over his face as Emily closed Hotch's office door and walked over to them.

"Uh, Uh Sweetheart I didn't mean to tell Dave. It just kind of slipped when he asked me why I was grinning like I had just won the lottery." Hotch finally managed to get out.

Emily looked over at Dave with a raised eyebrow. "Is that true Dave?"

Dave bit back a chuckle as he saw that Aaron was afraid of what his woman might do to him but he nodded. "Yes, Emily it is very true. I don't think Aaron meant to tell me that but he just started talking without thinking. He really is excited Emily. You shouldn't be too hard on him."

Emily looked over at Hotch and she could see how happy he was in his eyes. She really couldn't blame him but she could still give him a hard time. She had a feeling that by the end of the day everyone on the team would know that she was pregnant. She came up with a plan in her head to make Hotch afraid of her even just a little bit. She knew that she would be having some fun today.

Emily walked over to Hotch and sat down on his lap and kissed his cheek. "Alright honey I forgive you. Just try not to tell anyone else. And Dave that goes doubly for you."

Emily stood back up and smiled at Dave and Hotch before walking out of Hotch's office leaving him to answer the questions Dave had asked him as I she was going into his office.

Dave quirked an eyebrow. "Well Aaron are you going to answer my questions now or what?"

Hotch grinned once more at his best friend. "Yes, Dave. Emily is fourteen weeks pregnant. She just found out yesterday. Yes, her and the babies are both fine."

Dave's mouth dropped open. "Wait a minute. Back up Aaron. Did you just say babies as in more than one?"

Hotch's mouth dropped open when Dave said that and he shook his head. "You know what I don't know what I mean. Emily told me that Dr. Whitaker told her that her and the babies were fine. That just slipped my mind. I will have to ask her about it soon."

Dave laughed loudly and nodded. "Yes, Aaron you really should ask Emily that. I can't believe that you didn't ask her earlier."

Hotch hung his head and shook it. He couldn't believe that he didn't ask Emily earlier why she said babies instead of baby. He would fix that pronto. Dave left Hotch's office still laughing his head off at his best friend.

Hotch decided to go and ask Emily right that second. He still had the grin on his face as he walked out of his office and down the stairs. He was already halfway to Emily's desk when he noticed that she was not there. He frowned but he knew where she would be. He walked straight to the break room.

When Hotch saw Emily standing by the sink rinsing a cup out he walked up behind her not paying any attention to see if anyone else was in the break room with her. "Sweetheart I have a question. Earlier you said you and the babies were okay. Do you mean we are having more than one?"

Emily gasped and her eyes flew open. "Aaron damnit I told you not to tell anyone else!"

Hotch looked at Emily like she was crazy. "I haven't told anybody else Emily. I told Dave what you said and it made me realize that you said babies and not baby so I figured I would come find you so that I could ask you."

Emily's eyes darter to the right and Hotch followed her eyes. He gulped audibly when he saw Reid standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"You were saying Aaron?" Emily asked.

Hotch closed his eyes and said the first thing that popped into his head. "Oops I did it again!"

Emily couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, you did it again honey. And you do realize that what you said is a song by Britney Spears don't you?"

My mouth dropped open and I said "How in the heck would I know that Emily? I don't listen to her."

Emily shook her head and looked over at Reid. "Spencer hon are you alright?"

Spencer bobbed his head up and down and stuttered "Y…Ye…Yes…"

Hotch had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing as he looked at Emily. "So since I let the cat out of the bag can you tell me if we're having more than one baby please?"

Emily rolled her eyes and said "Yes, Aaron we are having more than one baby. We are having twins."

This time not only did Hotch gasp but so did Reid. Emily let out the laugh that she was holding back.

"Spencer I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody that I was pregnant please." Emily said.

Spencer nodded and walked over to Emily and patted her shoulder while giving her a grin. "I promise I won't Em. I can't believe I know before everyone else does. This is exciting for me. Usually I'm the last one to know."

Hotch laughed and so did Emily as Emily said "Well Spencer you're the second one to know. Dave also knows because Aaron slipped up earlier. Now that the four of us know let's keep it a secret."

Spencer nodded and headed out of the break room smiling. Emily walked over to Hotch and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She really did love being able to kiss him.

Someone cleared their throats behind Emily and Hotch and Emily looked over Hotch's shoulder to see JJ standing there with files in her hand. "Do you need us in the conference room JJ?"

JJ was smiling as she looked from Hotch to Emily. "Yes, I do need you two in the conference room. If you two are done kissing that is."

Hotch mock glared at JJ and said "I can kiss the mother of my babies anytime I want too."

Hotch realized what he said a little too late. JJ's mouth kept opening and shutting while Emily just laughed and shook her head.

"Aaron! Can't you keep your mouth shut for one day?" Emily said.

Hotch looked at Emily with the best set of puppy dog eyes that he could muster. "Oops I did it again Sweetheart! I'm so sorry. It's just I'm so dang happy about you being pregnant. I'm doubly excited that you're carrying twins."

JJ gasped and then walked over and hugged Hotch and Emily. "I promise I won't tell anyone Emily. I'm happy for you two though."

Emily hugged JJ back and smirked. "With the way Aaron is going JJ you're not going to need to tell anyone. He has let it slip to Dave, Spencer and now you."

Hotch blushed and laughed. "Well I can't help that you've made me the happiest man on this planet. Now let's get to the conference room."

Hotch walked out of the break room with JJ and Emily following him. Once again Hotch was grinning like the fool he apparently was today. He still couldn't believe he has slipped up as much as he had today. Hotch sat down and when Emily walked in she sat down beside him while Morgan, Reid, Dave, and Garcia all sat down in their seats.

Half way through the briefing Emily said "Ouch damnit."

Hotch was up on his feet a second later looking at her in a panic. "What is it Emily? Are you alright? Is it the babies?"

Emily looked up at Hotch with an exasperated face as Morgan and Garcia both gasped while Dave, JJ and Reid all started laughing. "Damn it Aaron you did it again! I'm fine but your children have decided to lay on Mommy's bladder. I'm going to hurt you Aaron."

Hotch gulped when Emily picked up the file in front of her. He gave Emily a pleading look as she looked at him but she got a glint in her eyes that he knew all too well. With one last look at Emily, Hotch started around the conference room table.

Emily quickly stood up with the file in her hands and followed him. "Aaron get back here!"

Hotch shook his head when Emily picked up her speed and he started actually running around the conference room table. "No way Sweetheart. I'm not letting you hurt me before our children gets here."

By this time Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Dave, and Reid were all laughing because Emily had started running and chasing Aaron around the table. It just looked so funny to see their fearless leader running away from his girlfriend. Hotch finally stopped running and Emily ran into him. Before she could fall backwards Hotch wrapped his arms around her waist. Unfortunately that was the wrong move because Emily started beating Hotch with the file in her hand. This caused everyone to laugh even hard.

Emily stopped beating on Hotch when Morgan actually fell out of his seat because he was laughing so hard.

"I'm so sorry Sweetheart. I just can't help but worry about you and our babies. I love you and I'm so happy that we're expecting. Please don't be mad at me." Hotch said.

Emily chuckled. "I'm not really mad honey. I should have known that you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. It's taken all I have to keep it a secret. I'm also excited. I love you too Aaron."


End file.
